


A Rather Lovely Routine

by CarlaCreatesss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But Nothing Is Showing, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Fanart, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hmm. . ., I don't even know if either of them put forth an effort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nude Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's lovely, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaCreatesss/pseuds/CarlaCreatesss
Summary: They've fallen into a nice routine, which both angel and demon adore.





	A Rather Lovely Routine

They did this rather often.

Once the book shop closed; his angel would do the norm and offer wine, Crowley accepting every time.  
But this was one of those nights, where after a drink or two; Aziraphale would ask if he could plait the demon’s long locks, Crowley, of course, always saying yes, the angel happy and eager to get to work. Always working slow, fingers just running through Crowley’s hair for the longest time, massaging his scalp, tenderly kissing his head, his neck, his shoulder. It was rather, well, _divine_, one could say.

But what made him shudder in both a slight burn and fondness, was what could be described as _**heavenly**_. When after a couple, or few, or several more pours of wine and little kisses and hugs was when they made their way up to the second floor of the bookshop to Aziraphale’s bedroom. They’d undress one another, with more kisses and words of fondness and love, until there were no garments separating them.

They’d climb into the overly soft bed and just. . . _Lay **together**_. Not in the biblical sense. They would just curl around one another, hold each other, and maybe kiss a bit more. 

Aziraphale, most of the time, would like to pillow his head on Crowley, the demon very much liking it, liking the weight of his angel upon him, liking the reminder that he was there, with him.

They didn’t usually sleep, they just liked the closeness. Though, Crowley did like to doze here and there, mainly as he rather enjoyed when Zira would, so to speak, ‘boop’ his nose to see if he was awake. He usually pretended to grumble in displeasure, but his angel would just smile and watch him, and peck where ever his lips reached.

They’d both giggle, from the ridiculousness of it, and very possibly partially from the slightest buzz they had from the wine.

It was one of the most magnificent things in the world, this little routine, being here, being with him, his angel, being able to show his love after so long. 

❤

**Author's Note:**

> Well… I did a thing. UwU ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> But yah. And you get a scanned art, as it was not photographing well at all. D: Hooray!  
I dunno. I just like the thought of Crowley growing his hair back out, and Aziraphale loving being able to braid it. ❤
> 
> I'm still experimenting with how to draw Aziraphale's hair. But. . . I think I'm making a teeny bit of progress. . . Maybe. . .  
Also, I didn't want to cover Aziraphale's hand that's across Crowley's waist, so that's why the demon is keeping his hands to himself. . . Sort of. ;) ❤
> 
> Anyhoo, I do so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hearts,
> 
> Carla ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
